Fire in My Soul
by InweTolkenGeek
Summary: While in her last year of high school at the Marty Oppenheimer School for Performing Arts, Lilli Garmadon finds out that her father Lord Garmadon is hiding out on the mysterious island that had appeared across from Ninjago. Setting out to put a stop to his plans, with only her elemental power, creation, she finds out that she's not alone in her mission to stop Garmadon.
1. prologue

**An: I do not own Ninjago or any of the characters except my own**

Long before time had a name Ninjago was created by the first master by using the four weapons of spinjitzu: The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful no one could handle all of the power at once. When he passed away his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. a battle between brothers broke out, and the oldest was struck down and banished to the underworld. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's ambition for power he placed a guardian to protect them, and for fear of his own demise a map for an honest man to hide.

* * *

I know I have to act now.  
If I wait longer the opportunity will be lost.  
I swing my legs off my bed and stand up. I open my dresser and change out of my pajamas into jeans and long sleeve shirt. I grab my bag and walk to the door opening it carefully as not to wake my roommate. I grab my jacket and head out.  
Outside the night is calm and quiet; the opposite of my rapidly beating heart. If I get caught it's all over. I make my way to the sidewalk and head towards the docks keeping my head down, hoping no one will notice me leaving the school. After I make it to the end of the block I break into a jog.  
I get to the dock after 15 minutes, no one's there. Someone's left a small boat tied up on the . I untie the boat and push it into the water. I hop into the boat and push the button, and the motor growls on. And takes my away from my home and into the unknown

* * *

 **Alright I rewrote most of this chapter. I made a few small changes nothing to big. I changed it from a children's foster home to a school, and that's about it. I'm working on the next chapters so enjoy. ~ InweTolkenGeek**


	2. 1 A boat to nowhere

**AN: I do not own Ninjago or any of the characters except my own.**  
"A girl has been reported missing." The lady on the news says. "Seventeen year oldLlyli Garmadon was not in her bed this morning when the owner of the orphanage she had been staying at for the past year came to wake her up. She searched the surrounding area and found no sign of her, then called the police who have also not been able to locate has been in foster care since she was eleven and has stayed at various foster homes and orphanages since first put into the foster care system. A motor boat that was close to the orphanage has also been reported missing. Investigators are trying to figure if the missing boat and the missing girl are related

* * *

I'm so tired. The hum of my boat's motor, and the sound of the waves around me begin to fade away as darkness takes me and I fall into sleep.I amLlyli Garmadon I live in a big house with my mom, my dad, and my little brother, Lloyd. My dad is very sick. Most days he doesn't even leave his room. I'm scared for him. When he was a little boy was bitten by a snake called the Great Devourer. The venom from the snake is slowly turning him evil. No one has actually told my this, but they seem to forget that I have ears. I am tired of the secrets my parents keep from me even though they think it's for my own good. I have learned many things from listening. Things no eleven-year-old should /Sometimes I sit outside my dad's bedroom door and listen quietly, sometimes I sing softly, singing comforts me. Sometimes Lloyd will sit with me and I tell him stories, stories about how the world was when it was young, stories I learned from listening to my uncle. I like to turn these stories into songs and sing to myself when feel lonely or scared. Only when I sing do I feel like everything's going to be alright. The boat bumps into something solid jolting me from my sleep. I look around me at the island I have landed on. The Dark Island. I have arrived at my destination.

* * *

 **AN: Hi everyone kind enough to be reading this! I know the chapters are really short right now but hopefully, I'll have time to make them longer. how do you like it so far? Feel free Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. -Inwe/p**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own any of the characters except my own.

I have come to this supposedly deserted island. The only thing that has ever been rumored to live here is an evil so powerful it was banished from Ninjago long ago, called the Overlord. In Ninjago there has always been balance between good and evil.

Long ago the first spinjitzu master created Ninjago, a place of beauty and light. But In order for there to be light there must be shadow, and within shadow there is darkness, a black darkness that has been there since the beginning of time, called The Overlord. The balance was at stake and the battle could have gone on forever both sides powerful and neither could defeat the other.

Until the overlord created his indestructible stone army. The spinjitzu master did what he could, but he knew he would soon be defeated. So instead of losing the battle he divided Ninjago into to two parts. And since then there had been no sign of the Overlord or his stone army. Until a recent discovery. They discovered stone warriors in the bottomless pit at the Ninjago City Museum. At the same time the venom from the Great Devourer (another evil thing to talk about later) had also seeped into the cities sewers and had a strange effect on the stone warriors. It brought them back to life and they then attacked Ninjago city. However, shortly after that, they all disappeared. Though it wouldn't surprise me if they're here, I'd better keep a look out for them just in case.

The other thing that is supposedly on the island is Lord Garmadon. The whole reason I came to the island was to see what he's up to and put a stop to it, because whatever it is, it can't be good.

I pull the boat up beach, and into the forest by the beach. I'm not particularly strong so pulling the boat and the motor uphill across sand is pretty hard.

I pull some branches down from the trees to cover the boat in case someone else comes along. I don't want anyone to know I'm here. I sit down and trail my hand along the sand, a salty breeze blows my long brown hair around.

For a moment I examine my surroundings. Water then beach then palm trees, and further in the island it looks like there's bamboo. Bamboo. It will hopefully hide me from whatever else is on this island. I stand up and pull down one more branch to make sure the boat is hidden and walk towards the bamboo forest.

A/N: sorry it's another short chapter. I'm really trying to make them longer, I promise!


	4. Update

Hey peeps! So first off, I know I haven't updated in like forever, sorry! Second, some minor changes 1 I changed the spelling of Llyli's name to Lilli. Not that important, but anyways. 2 I made a small change in her backstory, but since we haven't really got into that yet it shouldn't impact the story so far. 3 I changed the title to Fire in My Soul. I will try to update in the next couple weeks, so stay awesome, and see you later! ~ InweTolkenGeek


End file.
